The present invention relates to a personal computer with a transmission and reception handset.
There have hitherto been widespread network system in which personal computers are connected to a communication line connected to a telephone network or a LAN (local-area network) and data is communicated between the personal computers. A modem (modulator/demodulator) is provided between the communication line and the personal computer in order to enable the personal computers to communicate with each other. The modem is able to modulate transmission data into data of the format that can be transmitted on the communication line and to demodulate modulated reception data transmitted from other personal computer to provide data of the format that can be handled by the personal computer.
Recently, it is considered that operators of personal computers become able to telephone with each other through the communication line. To this end, it is necessary to connect a transmission and reception handset (hereinafter simply referred to as handset) to the personal computer.
As one of systems for connecting the handset to the personal computer, there is considered a method using a sound board. Specifically, a sound board is mounted on the personal computer, and an application for transmitting and receiving data between this personal computer and the handset is installed on the personal computer. Thus, the personal computer receives outgoing call audio data, supplied from a microphone of the handset, from the sound board and transmits this outgoing call audio data to the communication line. Also, the personal computer transmits audio data (incoming call audio data) of the called party, obtained from the communication line, through the sound board to the handset, thereby such incoming call audio data being emanated from a speaker of the handset as sounds.
However, when the handset is connected to the personal computer by the use of the sound board, the personal computer is unable to obtain hookswitch information of the handset from the sound board. As a result, information indicating that the hookswitch of the handset was operated should be entered from a keyboard, for example, instead of hookswitch information from the handset. Thus, the input operation from the keyboard becomes an operation different from the handset on-hook/off-hook, which is habitually familiar to a user when a user makes a telephone call. Therefore, there is then a risk that such personal computer with a handset will become difficult to use.
Further, since one sound board is occupied for making a call, in order to input/output ordinary sounds (e.g. input/output of error sounds and message sounds), it becomes necessary to prepare another sound board. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that an audio level between the handset and the sound board should be adjusted.
In view of the aforesaid aspect, it is an object of the present invention to provide a personal computer with a handset in which the above-mentioned shortcomings encountered with the prior art may be overcome.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer with a handset in which a conversation is made possible by on-hook and off-hook.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a personal computer in which a transmission and reception handset is connected to a personal computer connected to a communication line. The personal computer is comprised of an audio driver to output audio data, received through the communication line, to the transmission and reception handset and to output audio data from the transmission and reception handset to the communication line, and a first communication interface means connected to the audio driver to transmit and receive data between it and the transmission and reception handset. The transmission and reception handset is comprised of a microphone for collecting sounds of an outgoing call, a speaker for emanating sounds of an incoming call, a second communication interface means for connecting the transmission and reception handset to the first communication interface means of the personal computer, an analog-to-digital conversion means for converting an audio signal from the microphone into a digital signal in such a manner that the digital signal is transmitted to the second communication interface means and converting a digital signal from the second communication means into an analog audio signal in such a manner that the analog audio signal is transmitted to the speaker, and a hookswitch. The personal computer with a transmission and reception handset is characterized in that the transmission and reception handset may transmit data through the second communication interface means to the personal computer only when the hookswitch is placed in the off-hook condition and that the audio driver in the personal computer detects the condition of the hookswitch based on the existence of data transmitted from the transmission and reception handset.
In the above-mentioned arrangement, when the hookswitch of the handset is placed in the off-hook condition, the handset transmits audio data through the second communication interface means to the personal computer.
In the personal computer, audio data transmitted through the first communication interface means from the handset is supplied to the audio driver. When the audio driver detects xe2x80x9cexistence of data transmitted from the handsetxe2x80x9d by obtaining this data, the state of the handset is determined that the hookswitch is set in the off-hook condition.
On the other hand, when the condition of the hookswitch of the handset is the on-hook condition, data is not transmitted from the handset through the second communication interface means. As a consequence, the audio driver in the personal computer detects xe2x80x9cabsence of data transmitted from the handsetxe2x80x9d and determines that the hookswitch of the handset is placed in the on-hook condition.
Therefore, according to the present invention, without entering a command from the keyboard of the personal computer, it is possible for a user to make a call (to make an outgoing call and to receive an incoming call) through the personal computer by on-hook/off-hook which is the habitual operation of the handset.